


Riddle

by gold_pen_leaps



Series: 2018 One Word Symbrock Prompts [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: Wake up. We need to solve this riddle the Internet has given us.(A/N: These can be read in any order, btw.)





	1. Wake Up

**Wake up. We need to solve this riddle the Internet has given us.**

Eddie jolted, and then realized that he -or rather, his body- was sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him. He didn't feel bleary, and that was the weirdest part about being suddenly woken up in the middle of the night by the alien goo that lived in his body.

**Our body. Quit mumbling and pay attention, Eddie. There is a riddle!**

_"Is this why our Internet bill is so high!?"_

**Got bored watching you sleep. Gotta learn Earth culture.**

Eddie groaned. "Fine. Y'know what? Fine. What's this talk about a riddle?" Eddie couldn't really complain if Venom wanted to browse the Internet. He'd do the same thing if he didn't need to sleep.

**If a man is called George, what is his name?**

"...What?"

Even when the question was repeated, it made the same amount of sense.

Eddie looked at the screen in front of him. "Oh, come on. That's just a captcha. Can't you do it?"

**It says 'Verify you are human', Eddie. You are human.**

"Yeah so? That's just because there aren't many aliens on Earth! You could've solved this on your own, babe."

**...I do not know what to call this... "George".**

There was a tense silence.

"If his name is George, that is obviously his name," Eddie said as calmly as he could.

**Are you sure?**

" _Of course I'm sure!_ If he says he is George-"

**He could be lying.**

"He's not lying!"

**Are you sure?**

"It's a goddamn captcha; it's supposed to be easy to answer!"

**Earth naming conventions are dumb!**

"You call yourself Venom!"

A wave of hurt rolled over Eddie.

"Oh god." Eddie wheezed with the shared emotional pain, hunching over the keyboard. "You know I know that Venom is us. Jeez."

 **...Venom is a cool name,** the symbiote said sulkily.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddie panted, still feeling like he could cry. "It's better than Riot, that's for sure."

They were starting to feel better.

 **You are named Edward,** Venom said.

Okay, fair. Eddie sighed. "Sorry for yelling."

**Sorry for not shielding the sadness.**

Jesus. Eddie carefully typed: G e o r g e into the form. "Why is this so important anyway?"

**We cannot post this post unless this riddle is solved.**

"You have a blog?!"

 **We just started it** , they said proudly.


	2. Solve This Riddle

"Huh. Whatcha gonna blog about, darling?"

**Capitalism.**

"Oh?"

 **And wealth hoarders**.

"Oh..." If that wasn't a thought. But then, Eddie shrugged. "Okay, can I go back to sleep now? For real? You know it makes my eyes feel dry if you stay up too long."

**I could lick-**

"No! No, please don't. I'll sleep the traditional way."

**Hmph! We do not need as much sleep as you used to.**

Come to think of it, Eddie hadn't had a confused all-nighter in a long time. He thought it had been the new brand of coffee. "...Still. I like sleep."

 **You like routine,** Venom said. **And pretending we have nothing to do on the weekends.**

"We don't have anything to do on the weekends."

Venom let out a mental hum.

"What? It's true."

**Mmm.**

Eddie smiled despite himself and logged out of the blogging website. "You scoundrel," he said fondly.

They got ready for bed again.


End file.
